vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mwuu
Who is Mwuu? Mwuu is a member of the the Heer of the Kaiserliche Armee of the Imperial Waifu Army. He is known to be Steady-handed, Brute, Quick to react, Quiet, Compassionate, and has PTSD. He is Competent in battle, not hesitant to a trigger, Finicky about his past, and anyone that may know about it. Backstory Preskott Erivas was one of four children from a family who have lived within a small one-room farmhouse. He lived his life in almost total isolation along his brother and two sisters, one of them being Jaden Eriva known as Jaden Adler, his youngest sibling. They all have never been able to go out in public places or beyond their farm itself, only allowing them rarely to go alongside their parents only. Preskott's father was a serviceman within the German Military while the mother was a regular housewife. While still being at a young age, he and his family have been reported that their father died by an accident during a training-session, thus causing the mother to be more overprotective and refusing towards any military actions or even a single thought about it than ever and making sure that her children will never leave her under any circumstances, especially for serving within the German military itself. But Preskott still always got inspired by his father for serving the empire's cause and promised him to continue beyond his father's duty and to always try his best to achieve greatness for his father. In time, his siblings have left one by one, mostly to get rid of such separation towards the freedom awaiting outside. This also included Jaden, Preskott's closest sibling which made him become more insane about people as a whole and less sympathetic, due to the fact that he has been left alone by his closest people he only ever had besides his mother. This also related to the consequence of his mother becoming so sick about it, that her emotions caused her a strong fever one day. This even more crippled Preskott's empathy to a breakpoint, where he only saw the duty of his father and nothing else mattered to him. The mother's fever turned to be lethal due to her being weakened during her lifetime. A few days before her death, she told Preskott to do her a favour and find his siblings and always look after them the best he could. Preskott buried her near the farmhouse and just left it behind, trying aimlessly to find his siblings, especially Jaden. The time has passed, and after a year, he could live in a larger city further away from his old home and eventually found a new job to start with. However, his insanity still took him hard, even at this point. He couldn't get over what he had promised to his father and his mother as well. But in time, he found a new woman who started working with him very recently. For the first time in his recent lifetime, he felt empathy towards any other person besides his family. It was because of that young woman that he started to feel emotions again to feel and live life itself and to feel less and less insanity in time. But so much of it was still left inside of Preskott. Yet, he decided to accept and thus to just take it in, which resulted in even more and intense sudden outbursts. This concerned the one he loved by now so dearly. She was always trying to take care of Preskott the best she could, but sometimes, there was always something missing. It was at that day after two years of knowing each other that he would see propaganda on a building's wall while having a walk with his love. He was even able to see the newly created Stosstruppen Stormtroopers, the elite storming force of the Army and the only one's being able to work alongside the guardsmen and for the ministry. In the summer within 1936, he attempted to apply for the military after having sacrificed his job and well-being he tried to work for so hard on. Realizing that the Stormtroopers were only allowed to already enlisted and above, Preskott applied to become a radio-operator within the Heer in order to secure his chance of trying to become what he was dreaming of since the beginning of his motivation: Trying to become anything better than the father could've ever dreamed of for his son. After a whole year of training, he met his sister Jaden by chance on a largely scaled place within the current city of Berlin and tried to go after her with sudden anger pouring inside of him created by his purest insanity due to the past of being left alone by her. As he approached her, a man with a dark appearance interrupted Preskott, throwing him a couple of meters away. Jaden, realizing that it was one of her older brothers, told both of them to stop, but they kept on fighting, until Preskott was beaten down to the ground. The man who defeated the young, however, seemed to still have shown respect, as the man got him up gently and reached out his hand to him as a sign of apology. Preskott's insanity suddenly faded away, making him realize what he did and apologized for his actions. Jaden explained to him everything he needed to know, including who this man was and why he protected her in the first place. It was at this point where Preskott realized that he didn't just fight the husband of his sister, but also one of the highest generals, Tobias L. Adler. Tobias accepted the apology, however, and realizing that it was his wife's brother, he offered Preskott to follow both Jaden and himself towards their home at the outskirts of Berlin. They allowed him and soon enough, his love to stay within the home of Jaden and Tobias. But even then, the young doctor already has seen a lot of signs about Preskott to become uncontrollably insane by all heavier emotions and decided to take care of him under medical and psychological treatment. After understanding his whole life and his future goals that he found out in time, Preskott got both treated and trained intensively by Tobias in the factors of close quarter combat, melee combat, sword fighting and shooting. He questioned the many ways he's been taught by the doctor and after being explained about what Tobias' whole career really was about, it added all up. Right before being accepted into the Stormtroopers, he was able to efficiently unable his sudden insanity and was well-trained to be ready for anything that would come for him within that training-session of becoming one. By the mid-year of 1939, Preskott finally has managed to officially gain himself the title of being a Stormtrooper, achieving himself the main part of the goal he has always promised to fulfil. Ever Since that point, he achieved his Iron Cross 2nd Class for bravery during harsh times in specific regions around the Empire's borders and continued his service from there on, still having his last pieces of insanity within himself.(edited) Category:Waifus Category:Humans Category:Kaiserliche Armee Category:Kaiserliche Unteroffiziere